Did It Again
by kItu24
Summary: Lo hecho, hecho esta... pero para todo enredo, puede haber un nuevo plan. Merlín, nunca hace lo que el gran Dragón le aconseja. Merlín, no esta nada contento con su destino. y gracias a sus pesadillas cambiara el rumbo de sus malos presagios. tanto Gwaine, como Arthur se enfrentaran a las locuras de Merlín.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Camelot me pertenecen. La gran BBC es la gran culpable de brindarnos una serie tan maravillosa, como esta. y provocar a nuestra, volada imaginación.

* * *

Merlín se hallaba sentado al borde del camastro sintiendo la frustración llenándolo .Sabia qué el final estaba cerca. Aun así, se negaba rotundamente a dejarlo pasar.

"Sus sueños" ya "no eran solo sueños". Él lo sabia, eran grandes premoniciones que lo llevarían a la locura.

La imagen de Gwaine cayendo de rodillas ensangrentado, se esfumo al sentir una corriente de aire chocar de lleno contra su puerta hecha de pino seco. La espalda se le tenso del susto. sus sentidos se alertaron, observo con cuidado cada centímetro de sus aposentos, sus ojos de un bello tono entre azul cielo y gris tormentoso, se tornaron de un crudo dorado, esperando ver mas allá de lo que el ojo humano conseguiría ver.

Mas… lo único que consiguió fue frustrase mas. Nada Apareció ante sus ojos. Y aun así, sabia exactamente, qué no estaba solo.

Espero, pero nada sucedió.

-bufo molesto. sacudió la cabeza. No recordaba sentirse tan nervioso antes. se sintió tonto-No os dejare que esto me afecte-se dijo.

-Tranquilo joven Mago. Deberías confiar mas en tus instintos- apunto la vos gruesa, serena y familiar. Qué tanto temía volver a oír en esos días.

Una imagen de un Gran Dragón, se visualizo en el suelo de madera.

-¿Qué quieres?-soltó con amargura.

-Soy kilgharrah, mi lord.-Dijo con dureza.-Usted no ha respondido a mi llamado.

-No, no lo eh echo.-contestó Merlín con una dureza que implicaba que cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de eso.-´¿Debería?, según tengo entendido. ¡Yo soy el que debe llamarte!.

La vos del Gran Dragón, pareció apagarse. Dando a merlín la falsa esperanza, de que había terminado la conversación.

-Se equivoca mi lord.-rezongo el Dragón-Mi deber, es evitar que usted cometa una estupidez.

Merlín no se movió-«Lo hecho, está hecho» -Su mirada se poso a aun costado de la imagen, como si ésa parte del suelo fuera lo mas interesante. - No es, lo que siempre me dices.- Respondió con amargura.

-¡No debiste ver a la bruja!-Merlín le lanzó una mirada rápida y penetrante mientras se levantaba. Sacudió los hombros y dejo que una expresión de contrariedad le cruzara el semblante.-se supone que siempre será igual-prosiguió- vengo. Te brindo mi ayuda y tú. Tonto Mago te ciegas en tu estupidez. ¿para que? si, Terminas implorando que te salve y salve a los tuyos de un final atroz.

-Es como se supone que será. A nadie le gusta cambiar.-suspiro, pero esta vez más con una nota de cólera que de resignación.-Se lo que hago-dijo entre dientes.

-Pareció. ¡Qué no!-afirmo.

Merlín dio un portazo al salir del pequeño cuarto.-"eso" no debió suceder, Merlín.-señalo el Dragón siguió caminando esperando que el Dragón se callara de una vez. su mano temblaba de ira.

-El hecho de que dejes tus aposentos no significa os dejare de hablaros.-el mago paso una mano por su cabello. Inspiro hondo. Dirigiéndose asta los aposentos de Arturo.-Sois muy ingenuo a veces, estoy en tu mente y mi aura siempre esta en todo lo que te rodea.

-Lose, lose… no soy idiota.-No es un juego-Dijo a nadie- Nunca lo he sido.

-Al fin. Alguien más, se ah dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres-sonrío Arthur. Pero su sonrisa se apago, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Merlín. Y como si fueran un espejo Merlín encendió su sonrisa falsa para no preocupar a su querido Amigo y Rey.

-¡Odio ese maldito auto reflejo, tuyo merlín!.-entre serró los ojos.

-¿Qué? De que hablas Arturo, otra vez te quedaste dormido entre los caballos y se te pegaron las pulgas.- contesto mordazmente.

-Más pulgoso que tú ninguno.-sonrío al igual que Merlín.

-El brillo de tu sonrisa no llega a tus ojos. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto Merlín?-Estaba apunto de levantar su mano y ponerla en el hombro de merlín.

-Llegara cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe, y La sangre no vuelva a manchar tus manos-la respuesta seca y apagada de merlín sorprendió a Arturo. El siempre era el optimista del grupo. Si él se rendía, si él dejaba de ser el dulce y alegre merlín. No abría esperanzas para él y el resto de sus caballeros.

-OH- vamos, merlín. no seas malo con la princesa. UPS! Digo… nueva Reina.

-No me provoque, Gwaine. ¡El cepo esta cerca!.-contesto mordaz.

-Si, lo se. deje a león enganchado hace unos minutos.-rió con ganas.-le dije que un hombre distinguido como él, jamás seria lo suficientemente valeroso para soportar un día en el cepo. Qué su orgullo era tan grande cómo un rata carnívora, no lo soportaría.

-Acepto sólo por eso -pregunto extrañado Arturo.

-Por eso. Y por que le dije que merlín siendo un debilucho, pasaba mas tiempo en el cepo que contigo-señalo a Arturo.-Soportando tomatazos por horas.

-sigo sin creerle.-

-bueno-apretó su espada con la mano derecha y se puso recto. golpeando sus talones.-Quizás, solo quizás… le dije a león que el cepo estaba roto y que me ayudara a arreglarlo.-Arturo hizo señas para que prosiguiera con su mano izquierda.-y solo quizás… León se coloco para probarlo. Para ver, que no podría zafarse el próximo a ser castigado en él.

-y solo quizás… viniste a contarnos tu locura. Olvidando a sire León en el.-Gwaine asistió luchando por mantener su boca serrada y evitar que su sonrisa burlona, saliera de ella.-y solo quizás… el pobre sire león esta siendo apaleado por una manada de niños, ancianos

-Mujer, muchas mujeres agresivas mi rey.-agrego Gwaine.

-Y mujeres lanzando toda clase de cosas a un inocente Sire León y asta hace unos minutos que agregaste a las mujeres, podría asegurar que intentase cortejar a mas de una, mientras el, pobre hombre se hallaba suplicando auxilió ah tan negra alma.

-por qué, siempre te sientes bien, asiéndome sentir culpable princesa.-afirmo Gwaine.

-¡ve y libera lo bruto!-grito Arthur intentando no demostrar lo gracioso que le parecía la cara de niño regañado de Gwaine.

Gwaine se retiro y Arturo giro su rostro asía el callado merlín que se hallaba observando algo a la distancia.

-Merlín. Te sucede algo.-no pregunto, afirmo -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-La muerte ronda este castillo.-Respondió. pero Arturo no sintió que le hablara a el.

-¡¿Merlín?!-lo llamo unos minutos. Luego lo tomo por los hombros estaba como ido.

* * *

Merlín se hallaba en una cueva pequeña su cabeza casi pegado al techo. camino mientras la niebla no le permitía ver nada. una sombra apareció a unos 10 pasos de el. La figura alta e imponente de una mujer las curvas, jamás lo engañarían. el cabello largo ondulado. La imagen pareció acercarse a un mas. El rostro de la mujer se poso a centímetros del suyo.

-Merlín…-llamo dulcemente Freya.-ven con migo- Freya, acarició su rostro. su mano era fría-ven.-acerco sus labios-su destino sucederá con o sin ti. su final esta escrito.-dijo sobre sus labios-me dijiste una vez que vendría con migo. lo recuerdas…- merlín se acercó como hipnotizado por los movimientos de sus labios y poso los suyos, sobre los de la Dama del lago arrepintiéndose en el acto, ella beso sus labios con pasión más, el mago no se movió. como resistiéndose a ser manejado ante su seducción.

Recordó las palabras de Gaius dándose fuerzas para no flaquear.

"Yo pongo mi vida en tus manos cada día, Merlín, lo mismo que hacen Arturo, y Gwen, y todo Camelot aunque ellos no lo sepan. Tú mantienes el destino de este reino en equilibrio."

-Mi destino es y será estar con Arturo asta el final. solo cuando el ya no me necesite yo iré contigo.-respondió tranquilo. la niebla se disipo-merlín, merlín..- escucho el sollozo de Freya. Llamándole. aclamándole que volviera a ella.

* * *

-¡Merlín!-grito Arturo desde la posición incomodo en la que estaba. Se hallaba atrapado entre su escritorio de roble y el cuerpo del mago. Casi recostado sobre la mesa evitando estar cerca del rostro de merlín.-Se puede saber que demonios intentaba hacerme.-los ojos sorprendidos y aterrados de Arturo lo volvieron a la realidad.

-lo siento.

-Lo sientes. Yo lo sentí mas.- lo miro y señalo su postura. Demostrándole una ves mas que debería apartarse.-tendré pesadillas por un año.-respondió animoso. sin demostrar real enojo.

- Da gracias que alguien mas que mi hermana demuestre interés en ti.-Respondió una voz detrás de ambos.

-Pero si es mi caballero favorito.-sonrío estúpidamente Arturo mientras que merlín intentaba esconder su sonrisa entre sus manos.

-lo dices, solo para que no le cuente a mi hermana, lo que vi.-respondió acercándose.-tranquilo. El otro día a merlín se le fue la mente con Percival y casi provoca que el pobre quebrara.

-¿Quebrara?-pregunto extrañado.

-Si, merlín se la paso tropezando con todo a su paso, llevándose puesto todos los puestos como sí pudiera traspasarlo. hubieras visto a Percival disculpándose detrás de el, mientras trataba de salvar jarrones y huevos. De las pequeñas mesas.

-Y no termino solo ay.-prosiguió

-Percival tubo la genial idea de pedirme a mí, que lo lleváramos a tomar algo para ver si, así. Nos contaba sus preocupaciones. Merlín se la paso tomando ido sin decir palabra alguna. Como si fuera un pozo sin fondo.

-Pobre Percival-Elyan lo corto. Aunque Arturo ya estaba callado pensando en qué, por suerte, ellos no había notado la cuenta abierta que había para los gastos de merlín a nombre de él en la taberna. De haber ido con Gwaine o Lancelot de seguro lo sabrían.

-No termino ay. En un intento vago de merlín por levantarse, golpeo a un hombre de los mas rudos y este se enfado tanto que al girar y verme a mi primero.-bufo irritado- me tomo de los hombros me elevo por los aires y me lanzó asta el otro extremo de la taberna, Percival también se rifo algún que otro golpe -dijo masajeándo su hombro sintiendo, aún las enormes manos del gran dote Vikingo que lo lanzo.

-y Merlín. ¿que hacia, a todo esto?.-Vio a sir Elyan señalar detrás de el. Y observo a Merlín sentado en su silla. Durmiendo sobre sus papeles. Babeando todos.-lo mismo que ahora. Solo que en aquel momento, lo hacia sobre el suelo. mientras éramos apaleados.

-luego despertó diciendo "¡Ya voy chicos!". "¡Yo os salvareis!"."guau u cuantos hombres son"-lo peor fue cuando me dijo que debería comportarme mejor y aprender a beber.-rodó los ojos-¡yo no había tomado un solo trago!. Todos los jarros merlín. "siendo merlín" el despistado Merlín ducho. me los quitaba de las manos.-Observo la sonrisa de Arturo y luego su mirada preocupada asía merlín.

-hace días que no duerme, bien.-comento al Rey.-Gaius me dijo que a estado teniendo muchas pesadillas.-Arturo asistió.

-respiro hondo y exhaló.-ve i dile a Gwen que enseguida voy. Llevare a merlín con Gaius.-vio la cara de Elyan.

-no lo llevare alzando estilo princesa.-lo fulmino con la mirada.-lo llevare a punta pies en el trasero si hace falta.

Elyan río mientras salía por la puerta.-lo que tu digas Arturo-canturrio-lo que tu digas.

-ay merlín. ¿Que are contigo?.-le miro dormir como un pequeño niño. Tomo su chamarra de cuero que había dejado con anterioridad en la silla y la poso sobre el joven mago. cubriéndole. La tristeza, inundo la mirada del rey.

-Has visto, mi muerte, verdad merlín.-fue una afirmación que no espero respuesta.-la as visto como Gwen.-recordó las pesadillas de su joven esposa.-no merecen sufrir por mi.-suspiro cansado.-todos tenemos un tiempo limite. Todo lo que posee vida, debe morir algún día.

Los ronquidos hicieron sonreír al joven rey.-te aburro asta dormido-rió de nuevo.-eres sorprendente.-removió su cabello.-que hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Dormir mas.-divagó entre sueños el mago.-Arturo intento no reír a carcajadas.-si tal ves… dormir mas.

Se acomodo en una silla. a un costado del escritorio. Cerca de una chimenea. Hacia frió en esa época. Miro a merlín por ultima ves y pensó. que tal ves,-una siesta. no caería tan mal.-poso sus pies sobre otra silla delante de el y espero a que el silencio el cual empezaba a apreciar en días tan caóticos como ese. Lo llevaran junto a su sirviente a la tierra de los sueños. lejos de las batallas, lejos de su desquiciada y media hermana. Lejos de todo lo que incluía ser Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlín, no me pertenece. Arturo mucho menos y ni que digan el resto de los personajes.

Aguante la BBC. :D

* * *

Merlín abrió los ojos y aun así se encontró ciego. No veía nada, todo era negro. Camino con parsimonia. Con una extraña pero agradable paz en su interior.

Por unos segundos, tampoco escucho absolutamente, nada.

Sus oídos se sensibilizaron de golpe ante un goteo constante y enloquecedor. Cerro fuerte los ojos al sentir como sus oídos dolían cada vez mas al escuchar más fuerte aquél goteo-

Cuando. el, goteo irritante paro. Sus ojos de un azul grisáceos se encendían ante la visión.

Shockeado . Totalmente sorprendido.

—Arturo… estaba de pié — delante de él — sus ojos blancos, la piel casi transparente. Sus labios azules. Con pequeñas gotas de agua que caían, por todo su cuerpo. Arturo elevo su mano derecha apuntando asía Merlín.

Arturo era la imagen latente de la muerte. el, presagio final que Merlín necesitaba.

— No, estás solo. — Susurro. Debes, protegeros. Debes salvar Camelot Merlín. Debes, protegeros a todos aún si debo morir por ello.

— ¡No! —Grito el mago — ¡No puedo dejarte morir, Arturo! —lagrimas golpeaban sus ojos pero aun así no lloro. — No lo permitiré. — su visión se volvió cristalina.

La imagen de Arturo desapareció, Cuando Merlín quiso alcanzarlo.

[Susurros suaves y gemidos melancólicos se oyeron alrededor del mago.].

—Lo dejaras morir… —La voz de kilgharrah se hizo presente.-Por qué ése es tú deber.

— Mi deber es traer de vuelta la magia a Camelot — su mirada llena de determinación. — Que nadie muera por usarla.-su voz fuerte y clara.

— [Con un tono sereno pero a la ves decidido]. * ¡Qué seamos, libres! pero sobre todo — tomo aire y contesto con la misma seguridad. — mi deber es proteger a Arturo.

—Tú deber. — Ante él. La imagen de un hombre alto, cabello negro azulado, atado en una trenza que llegaba al suelo. Su piel era como la de un reptil. Cuarteada y verde, sus manos como las de un lagarto y sus ojos achinados. De pupilas amarillas. Sus parpados se cerraban y abrían con velocidad, una cola puntiaguda se removía a su espalda. Su vestimenta era simple, [pantalones holgados color crema y remera blanca cuello en "v" con tres botones desabotonados.]

—Mitad "hombre" mitad "Dragón."—Pensó Merlín sin sorprenderse. kilgharrah, Tomando la forma de un hibrido.

— ¡Tú, qué sabes de deber!—el Dragón furioso rugió-tu me has desobedecido ahora pagaras las consecuencias. La muerte llegara a tí y la traición ganara la batalla.

— ¡¿Traición?! — Miro directo a los ojos del hombre.

—¿Morgana? ¡Te refieres a su traición!—Él Sonrío a un merlín confundido, extendió sus brazos y dos grandes alas de Dragón salieron de su espalda, empezando a moverse. Merlín, sintió el viento en su rostro golpeándolo en cada aleteo. Vio al hibrido elevarse en la oscuridad.

Kilgharrah, voló hacia Merlín sorprendiéndolo. — Té mostrare, lo qué causará tú estupidez. — Lo sujetó de la cintura, elevándolo con él y llevándoselo — ¿ A Dónde? — Merlín. No sabia, pero estaba mas que seguro que lo averiguaría pronto.

* * *

Merlín trato de forzar a sus pesados párpados a abrirse hasta que Finalmente, entendió que estos ya estaban abiertos cuando una luz empezó a cubrirlo. Sus ojos se empezaron a adaptar a la tenue luz.

— ¿Don… donde estamos? — Se giro pero no había nadie. — miro a su alrededor y como si de magia se tratase. un piso, le abrió camino ante sus pies. Sus ojos azules vieron formar muros y muebles ante sus ojos. Sus oídos captaron murmullos y luego los murmullos se volvieron palabras claras a lo lejos.

[Risas, carcajadas y comentarios animosos entre la servidumbre del palacio.]

Merlín, sonrío encantado. Pero todo se volvió extraño cuando un grito se escucho a lo lejos.

— ¡Sir. León!— Grito una mujer. — ¡Sir. León!.

Un hombre alto y elegante con su malla pero en vez de su capa roja llevaba una azul con la insignia de Albión en ella.-Merlín sonrió a un mas, quiso llegar a él. — León… —dijo con emoción contenida. — Se coloco frente a León. Pero este lo atravesó. Merlín sintió que le faltaba el aire se miro a si mismo, estaba transparente. Se giro con el rostro horrorizado para mirar a León acercándose a la mujer.

—Mi señor…—la mujer hizo una reverencia. un niño desea hablar con la Reina.

—¿¡Un niño!?—Pregunto sorprendido. No era raro que un niño estuviera en el reino. Gwen adoraba los niños, pero era extraño que la mujer viniera a consultarle.

—Si, mi señor… dice que es urgente. — Respondió una mujer de menos de treinta años. Merlín no recordaba haberla visto. Pero sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio ondulado atado en dos rodetes en cada lado de su cabeza. le recordaron a una pequeña niña que solía pedirle que le contara cuentos. Mientras su madre cortaba la verdura y preparaba la cena de sus amos.

—¿ Leary? — Se pregunto. al ver a la mujer hacer un gesto nervioso con sus manos. Tal cual lo hacia la niña.

—Y que. Si. No, ve a la Reina "ahora" lo ara de alguna otra forma… y qué.— la mujer pareció dudar en continuar.

—Y qué… —Incentivó a que prosiguiera.

—"Que mi cuello… cobrara su ofensa, por como le eh, tratado y por a ver ignorado su pedido real" — dijo arrastrando las palabras. la mujer saco algo de entre sus ropas. — Me dio esto para dárselo a la reina.

Un anillo con la insignia de los Pendragon. Muy fino de seguro era de una mujer. — Pensó león.

—Dile al niño. — León enmudeció, al ver a la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

—Dile que pase, Leary — dijo una voz suave y dulce a sus espaldas. León se giro para contemplar a la elegante y hermosa mujer a pesar de los años enzima. Ella lucia tan bella y gentil como siempre.

León sonrío a Gwen.— Buenos. Días su majestad.

—Buenos. Días león. — Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Me permites por favor — dijo tomando delicadamente el pequeño anillo de las grandes manos del caballero.

—Su alteza eso es…

—Es él anillo que mi difunto suegro le regalo a Morgana en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

—Eso significa ¿qué?

—No. No, lo se. Ven acompáñame. — Miro con tristeza aquel anillo. — Veamos que desea ese pequeño.

Merlín. No, necesitó mover sus pies para seguirlos. Simplemente apareció ante el.

* * *

Gwen sentada en el trono con Sir. León a su derecha y Sir. Elyan a su izquierda.

La reina, asistió con su cabeza dando a entender que se abrieran las puertas.

Merlín, observo la sorpresa en los ojos de su reina.

El niño era alto y delgado su cabello al parecer largo y negro. Atado en una trenza que llegaba asta su cintura. Sus labios finos y su piel clara como la porcelana. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran los ojos más raros que Gwen haya visto. Uno de ellos era verde suave y el otro de un azul profundo, parecían perforar el alma de quien lo mirara fijamente encontrando los mas profundos secretos.

El muchacho miro con atención todo a su alrededor pero no mostraba miedo alguno.— Mas Bien.— Parecía calcular cada movimiento.

Se paro recto para luego hacer una reverencia pero antes de volver a enderezarse miro a la reina y a propósito le demostró sus ojos tornarse de un dorado. Entonces al enderezarse su cuerpo cambio y ahora era un joven de unos veinte años.

Alto. Con una postura intachable, un cuerpo escultural. Con manos fuertes y hábiles, peligrosas en batalla, pero seguramente suaves al tacto de la piel de una mujer.

Ni los Artistas que plasmaban a Dioses perfectos jamás antes vistos por el hombre. No lograrían, captar. con exactitud tanta belleza en una sola pieza. De rostro enmarcado de labios ni muy grueso ni muy fino simplemente perfectos.

Los caballeros que se encontraban a su alrededor desenvainaron las espadas automáticamente ante el cambio.

— ¡Alto! — Gwen, levanto su mano derecha. — Esperen a que el muchacho explique lo que hace aquí. —Gwen sonrío al joven con dulzura y comprensión.

—Eh— venido por lo que me pertenece por derecho — los caballeros se tensaron.

— ¿Qué podría ser, eso?—pregunto león.

El joven sonrío con arrogancia. — "Él trono"

Merlín sintió que su cuerpo perdía equilibro sobre sus pies. Todo empezó a girar para el.

—"Soy, legitimo heredero al trono."— Carraspeó — único heredero al trono. — Aclaro.

—¡¿Según tú… eres hijo de mi difunto esposo?!— Preguntó Gwen al muchacho. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. No, creía que Arturo le fuera infiel y estaba mas que segura de ello. Sacando cuentas. el, Debio haber nacido, por la edad que aparentaba tener. Un tiempo después de que ellos se casaran. Dudaba mucho qué Arturo le fuera infiel, En aquella época que ambos se distanciaron.

—No. Su alteza quédese tranquila. No soy hijo de vuestro difunto esposo.

—Gwen respiro con más tranquilidad. — Mi nombre es Azael.

—Morgana Pendragon. — Los caballeros se tensaron ante la mención de aquel nombre… — era mi madre.

Merlín, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

El joven pareció dudar de decir el nombre de su padre pero luego sonrió —y mi padre era el Brujo… Merlín. —Oh. —Mejor conocido bajo los Hechiceros de la antigua religión.

—Emris—Dijo con un tono de cólera y resentimiento. — él cual, siento informaros, por cierto, ya no esta entre nosotros.

Merlín sintió que su corazón dejo de funcionar por un segundo para luego empezar a bombardear dentro de el mas aceleradamente.

—Un hijo… ¡Mi hijo!

Emris, vio como la Reina se levantaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pronto, todo oscureció nueva mente. Imágenes de sangre y muerte.

Pura destrucción sobre el pueblo de Albión.

La bandera ondeando entre los cadáveres. Y ese mismo hombre sonriendo con odio sentado sobre aquel trono.

—Tú propio hijo, destruirá lo que tu intentaste proteger. — dijo el Híbrido nuevamente.

—No. — Con voz ahogada — ¡No!— Grito — Eso, no puede suceder— ¡Mientes!

—Nunca debiste ir con la bruja... Merlín.

Una bola de fuego salio de la boca del híbrido directo a Merlín.

* * *

Arturo dormía plácidamente sobre la incomoda, silla. Escondiéndose de sus deberes reales.

Escucho, los gemidos provenientes de el joven sirviente haciendo eco en el.

—¡¿Merlín.?!

Si, bien. Había acordado llevar a merlín con Gaius. Simplemente no lo había hecho.

"Arturo" siendo "Arturo" pensó que lo mejor seria esperar a que merlín despertara para darle su reprimenda. Castigarlo con todo tipo de actividades claramente

esclavistas ante los ojos del joven sirviente.

Sus sueños divagaban en toda clase de torturas para su alocado amigo. Desde mover el heno de un lado al otro, Asta lavar los caballos y pulir las botas de todo el reino — Si, algo así, estaría bastante bien. — pensó claramente comprometido a provocar alguna reacción en el muchacho que últimamente parecía un zombie.

Merlín, no discutía últimamente con Arturo, como siempre lo hacia. No gritaba a Gwaine por las reacciones sorpresivas que tenia para con el. En especial cuando le saltaba encima como un cachorro y terminaba provocando una lesión en el esquelético mago.

Arturo sabía que Merlín estaba preocupado, pero todos lo estaban de algún modo y aun así parecía él, el más afectado. Arturo sabía que Merlín aparentaba ser alguien frágil. Pero así como era frágil Él también sabia que tenía un alma fuerte. Y temía que de algún modo su alma se hubiese roto.

Se acerco al joven e intento llamarle. Merlín tenía gotas de transpiración en su rostro. Arturo se preocupo. —¡Merlín! —Toco a merlín. El cual ardía en fiebre.

Podía escuchar llamándole mientras deliraba.

Arturo vio a Merlín levantando su rostro hacia el y abriendo sus ojos. pero estos eran ¡dorados! Merlín como en un estado de sonambulismo tomo el brazo de Arturo.

* * *

Merlín, vio las llamas alrededor de él. El fuego lo cubría por todos lados. No tenia escapatoria.

Arturo se encontró en un lugar oscuro. La voz de alguien a lo lejos lo despabiló. y sin pensarlo siguió aquella voz. era la voz de su madre llamándole pidiéndole que hiciera algo. que protegiera a alguien. ¿pero a quien?

—No. No puedo dejar qué eso pase — en voz baja. Merlin, deseaba llorar como cuando era un niño.

— Es tarde… joven mago — podía sentir la agitación en el. el miedo cerniéndolo. — Tú estupidez a sentenciado las Vidas de aquellos a quien amas de verdad. El tiempo no puede dar vuelta atrás. Solo puedes ir hacia delante. Solo puedes esperar a que lo inevitable pase — Nunca podrás matar a la bruja. ¡Nunca! No. podrás salvar a Arturo sin matar a la madre de tu hijo y a tu hijo en el intento.

¡No!

— Has perdido, al fin. has perdido— El dragón hablo por ultima vez esa noche.

—No puedo morir. — La voz del joven mago era dificultosa le faltaba oxigeno sentía una opresión en su pecho y el fuego se acercaba mas a el.— No puedo dejar morir a Arturo.— sus manos formaron puños. — ¡Debo salvarlo!— no podía moverse, su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

— ¡Arturo! — grito merlín al ver del otro lado del fuego al rey. — ¡aléjate! ¡Vete! — intento usar su magia. Pero esta no servia.

— ¡No te dejare Merlín! — Grito Arturo. — Eres más qué un simple sirviente para mi. Si te dejase! — su vos se apago para luego responder con gran seguridad al muchacho estático — dejaría parte de mi aquí.

— Tú eres, mi mejor amigo. — perderte a ti. seria peor para mi que perder Camelot.! — Arturo aun temiendo al fuego. intento cruzarle aun a sabiendas que moriría por ello cubrió su cuerpo y rogó por que fuese un sueño o una pesadilla pero que despertase y encontrar a su amigo sonriendo. Para luego burlarse de el al contarle tan estúpidos, sueño.

Merlín aclaro sus pensamientos y entonces el joven hechicero tomo su decisión. Al sentir los brazos de Arturo sujetándole para luego despertar de su horrible pesadilla.

* * *

— eh. decidido que seré fiel a Arturo. No me dejare llevar por mis emociones Dragón. Pero tampoco me dejare llevar por tus palabras. — se levanto del asiento detrás del escritorio de su rey.

Vio a Arturo en el suelo desmallado. con magia lo llevo hacia la silla y lo coloco en la posición en la que antes dormía. — acaricio el cabello de Arturo lo observo con dulzura. Sonrío de lado. — Nada será mas importante para mi que cuidar tu futuro. Dijo en voz baja. No dejare que la sangre manche a nuestros amigos.

SOLO SERÉ LEAL A ARTURO.

Minutos después un Arturo despertaba adolorido había tenido un sueño extraño donde merlín estaba en peligro y tenia que salvarlo. a un sentía su corazón temblar del miedo a perderle.— ¿merlín? — lo busco con la mirada pero el no estaba. Solo encontró su pañuelo rojo en el escritorio lo tomo sintiendo un vació enorme llenándolo.

— ¡Merlín! — dijo en vos baja estrujando el pañuelo hacia su pecho. Justo sobre su corazón.

¡Merlín! — grito fuerte. Pero fue en vano. El joven mago ya no estaba en el reino. Sus caballeros certificarían su temor tiempo después.

* * *

— ¡¿Donde te has ido merlín?!— pregunto a nadie. — mientras miraba por la ventana de su aposento — es el momento en el que mas te necesito — pensó y luego murmuro. ¡sirviente inútil! — vuelve pronto. no quiero morir sin verte por ultima vez. al menos. espero que te halles bien.— pensó.

Espero les guste pronto lo continuare dejen REVIEW o Tomates como quieran de todas formas tengo hambre xd ajajá .-.


End file.
